


A Helping Hand

by LadyMiddlefinger



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiddlefinger/pseuds/LadyMiddlefinger
Summary: Negan catches you pleasuring yourself and offers you a helping hand.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & You, Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Kudos: 39





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure smut, I'm horny as hell for Negan, so this happened, haha. I hope you enjoy what my filthy mind came up with.

Your hand reaches your panties and dips past them. You moan lightly while your fingers practically slide through your wet folds, all the while imagining it was him. It has always been him. His tall, dark and handsome aura fogging your mind, his gazes turning you on. And that smile. That awful sexy and self-assured smile of his drives you mad whenever he is near you. You would love to have the courage to step up to him and ask for what you want. But then again, he is hot-tempered at times and the last thing you want is to make him angry.

So you let my eyes flutter shut and your imagination take over. You're too deep (literally) to notice the knock on the door and someone stepping inside without waiting for your approval.

"Holy shit, doll."

The shriek that leaves your lips feels foreign to you. Your eyes stare wildly at the man himself, Negan, while sitting and trying to cover up as much as possible.

"W-what the hell", you ask flabbergasted, trying to calm yourself, still shocked about the man of your wet dreams standing in the middle of your room.

He seems to be amused about your red face and wild hair, stepping closer still.

"And here I thought you'd be in pain when in reality you just need a helping hand to get you off, am I right?" His dimples make you swoon. You avoid eye contact because you fear the hungry and mocking gaze of his.

"N-Negan," you stammer, still trying to pull the covers over your body. "Why didn't you knock?"

He laughs heartily, taking a step towards you, then another. "Oh babygirl, I did. But you seemed to be busy with fucking yourself on those dainty fingers of yours." He sat down on your bed, skimming his own fingers over your soft covers. "Fancy my fingers in your cunt, hmm? I bet they would perfectly fit down there and make you drool."

You're speechless enough to risk a look into his eyes and instantly drown in the heated gaze you're met with. Your cheeks turn even redder, your puls quickens. You clench around nothing at the promise of his long and thick fingers inside of you and feel yourself nod before you even have the chance to realize what happens here.  
Negan grins widely, like you're his prey, and pulls at the covers.

"Well, well doll, your wish is my command. Let's see with what I'm working here."  
You let him free your upper body and try to withhold the shame of being exposed like this. 

"Fuckity fuck, would you look at those ripe and round titties of yours. Damn." He shifts nearer, his hand reaching out for your breasts, grazing your nipple with his fingers. You moan at this light touch, goosebumps forming over your skin.

"And so fucking responsive. I will have you screaming my name in no time", Negan rasps.

He fully uncovers your body, his eyes shifting to your center, over your legs and up again.  
"Spread those fine legs, doll."

You do as he says, exposing your glistening center to his hungry eyes.

"Fucking shit, is this all for me?"

You nod absently when Negan lightly grasps your chin and makes you look at him.

"Don't be shy, baby, I know how much you want me inside of you. I know you're always staring at me like I'm your favorite lollipop and, let me be honest here, I'm getting hard at that thought alone. So don't hide yourself from me and let me make you feel good, get all that tension out of your system."

Negan's low voice makes you shiver and even wetter than you thought possible. Your hunger for him takes over, so you reach forward, clashing your lips against his.  
He responds to your kiss immediately, pressing you against himself, his tongue entering your mouth. His hands hold your head securely while he is kissing you like a drowning man, claiming your mouth.   
When you both separate for much needed air, he looks at you mischievously. His right hand leaves your hair and wanders up your bare leg towards your center. Your legs are spread still and open a bit wider when he reaches where you need him the most. 

His fingers dance over your pussy, teasing you with light touches. "Rough or gentle, what makes you cum like a waterfall?"  
You moan at the prospect of getting pleasured by his fingers, unable to answer him.

He slaps your cunt and the shock - more so than the slight pain accompanied by it - makes you jump. "Use your words, babygirl", he says.

"R-rough, I like it rough, Negan, please."  
He grins at you, tapping your clit in quick motions, earning a rich moan from your lips.  
"Dirty girl, getting off by getting her juicy pussy spanked. Who knew what a little kinky slut you are." 

Negan motions for you to lay back, then pushes two fingers into your welcoming heat, his eyes transfixed by your lower lips taking him in greedily.

"Holy shit, you're dripping all over my fingers. Such a perfect little slut. You ready?"

You can't answer him as fast as he starts pumping his fingers in and out, reaching all the right spots inside of you. You moan his name over and over again, your climax fast approaching, the pace of his glorious fingers relentless.

"Look at you, doll, you love it, yeah?"

You nod, trying to anchor yourself with your fingers helplessly grasping the sheets. You don't know if you've ever felt pleasure like this before, it's building like a hurricane inside of you.

Negan shifts his position, hovering over you so he can kiss your lips.

"I feel your damn walls clenching around me, you're cuming, aren't you?"

"Yes, fuck", you answer him out of breath, out of your mind.

He pulls out of your heat, rubbing your clit furiously with all of his fingers when you practically explode.

Your moan turns into a scream because of the immense pleasure, your vision goes blurry while you soak the sheets beneath you.

"Look at that", Negan hollers, proud of himself, "I just knew you were a squirter. Again."

His fingers are in you instantly, torturing your over-sensitive channel with fast movements, bringing you to the edge once again. He stimulates you so well, you can't think, can't breath, can't feel anything else than pure ecstasy.

Just when you start climaxing again, he withdraws his fingers, looking at your clenching hole squirt. 

"Please", you sob uncontrollably, it's all too much, the pleasure leaving you panting and reeling. 

But Negan doesn't respond, he bows down and laps up your juices like a starved man.   
Your hands wander into his hair, trying to push him away. "Too much...fuck", you whimper. He pushes your hands away from him and looks up at you. 

"Oh no, babygirl. I decide when it is too much. And I just know you have another one in you. I want you to cum again for me. One last time", he orders.

You can't argue with him, you're a complete mess, so you just moan when he puts his mouth onto you again, directly aiming for your clit. His fingers return to your heat, pushing themselves into you. You don't know how many of them fit into your quivering hole but you feel so full and completely helpless. It just takes a few moments, his precise thrusts and him sucking your clit roughly to make you lose control. You cum right on his face, screaming his name. 

Your ears are ringing, your body a quivering mess. You feel Negan beside you, your senses too distant to really notice what he's doing. It takes you several minutes to catch your breath and feel his arms around your body.

"Oh baby, you're completely destroyed. You came so good for me, such a good girl", he praises while he presses light kisses against your neck. 

"Let me hold you for a bit, then I will clean you up properly. Shh", he hushes you, before you relax fully into him. You're too exhausted to answer him, so you cuddle against him, close your eyes and drift off. 


End file.
